The Belle And The Barber
by SweetxLove
Summary: A young woman named Kinley comes to London after fleeing from her home country. She comes to acquaintance with Mr. Sweeney Todd. Will this be the end of her life, or will a new one arrive?


_Author's Note: The character of Sweeney Todd is based off of George Hearn's interpretation. Should you like to read more, please leave a review saying so! Hope you enjoy! :) Rated "MA" for violence, some adult themes, and scary scenes._

Chapter 1;

BEGINNING ANEW/HIM

The fog slowly began to fade, and lights were starting to twinkle in the distance. It almost looked as if a new day had approached. I squinted my eyes to get a better view. There was London, of Great Britain. The boat was starting to slow its speed as it started coming ashore. The name's Kinley. An unusual name, but I'm told it means "fair hero". Funny, because I have not done _one_ single heroic deed in my life. Or, at least, not yet. I come from Wales. Why, you may ask, did I leave my home? My parents passed away when I was young. Only my God-given singing talent helped me survive the unspeakable conditions. I had fed up with home, and fled. Maybe London would give me something more to explore.

The boat finally perched on grainy, brown sand. I was helped out by a kind young man.

"Do you need any help navigating the town, miss?" he questioned.

"No, it's alright. I'll find my way around," I assured with a smile and nod.

I pulled my cap closer to my forehead, and wrapped my coat around me tightly. The weather was very bitter. Daylight has still not peaked from the clouds. As I was looking around, I noticed some of the buildings seemed very ancient. I cringed at some of the skeletal-style buildings. Twenty minutes I had been walking now. I was starting to get impatient. As if anyone from Heaven above knew what I was thinking, I all of a sudden saw a strange house with a light gleaming. I heaved a sigh of relief, and strutted toward the place which would be my shelter for the day. As I approached the door, I glanced back up at the window. The light wasn't bright, but wasn't too dim, either.

With a breath, I gently knocked on the door. About a minute later, a man who looked in his forties answered the door. He stared down at me with a sneer. I suddenly became afraid.

"Yes?" he bellowed.

I was hesitant.

"I... I just arrived here in London, sir. And, I need..."

"You, young man, would like a haircut?" he snipped.

I looked at him in bewilderment. I was no man. I took off my cap, and let my long brown hair fall.

"I need shelter for today, sir. It's awfully gloomy outside," I quipped.

"Oh," the man squeaked. "Come on in. I'll show you where you can take shelter."

"Thank you, sir!" I answered.

As I was looking about the home, I noticed this particular residence was very different. The wallpaper was exquisite, but very old. Some of the walls had creaks in them. Paint had chipped off various places. I was starting to feel uncertain and queasy.

We ascended a stair-case, and walked along a narrow hallway. Suddenly, the strange man stopped at a door. As he was unlocking the key, I noticed that his hair was silver gray, had a delicate profile, and his face was nearly white as snow. Who was this man?

Click!

The door unlocked. The man almost shoved me into the room, and followed me to the center. As my eyes wandered about the room, I felt him walking behind me. In a quick second, he covered my mouth with his left hand, while the other took a hold of my wrists. I tried to scream, but the more I tried, the more he held his hand closer to my mouth, and the more he tightened his grip onto my wrists. It felt like he was going to make my veins burst! Thrashing, trying to make _some_ type of noise, I fought for my freedom. He bounded my wrists with a thin rope, covered my mouth with a napkin, and threw me to the ground. I was almost certain he broke my right arm.

"You stay in here, and do not move from that spot!" he shouted.

He walked toward the door. He spun around, and stared at me into the eyes.

"You have crossed the threshold of Sweeney Todd," he barked.

With that, he slammed the door, and locked it from the outside.

I shivered in fear, repeating the name he had stated in my head. Sweeney Todd. Sweeney Todd. Sweeney Todd. Sweeney Todd. Who was this Sweeny Todd man, and why did he treat me so viciously?


End file.
